


The Monster of the Galra Empire

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Keith is a hideous monster. Shiro is the knight in love with said hideous monster--and he's the right mix of virtuous and stubborn to save Keith from the Galra Empire. [Shiro/Keith, fantasy AU, cw for mentioned past trauma]





	The Monster of the Galra Empire

Title: The Monster of the Galra Empire  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith   
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Touches on past trauma.  
Notes: Fantasy AU. And while “slender cat boy” is totally fine for Galra Keith designs, please (please) consider creepy, horror movie/Guyver-esque Galra Keith as well. For hc_bingo, prompt is "forbidden love." 

There was no moon that night, there were no stars, and for once Shiro was glad for that. It gave him some cover as he navigated the dense forests of the Galra Empire, his lantern the only light sources.

He remembered what things were like before the war. When the Galra Empire was only a few skirmishes, and the monsters that lived in the Empire were just the silly stories Matt and Lance would tell. 

But then he’d been defeated in battle. Captured and broken. Groomed to lead their soldiers and betray his Queen.

Luckily, once of the Galran monsters had saved him.

“Keith,” Shiro whispered, not daring to raise his voice any further. “Keith, I came like I promised.”

For a while, Shiro was surrounded by only shadows—but then one of the shadows began to move. As said shadow approached him, Shiro could make out the features more clearly. The monster was almost twice Shiro’s height, covered with impossibly thick dark fur, and had hands large enough to easily crush Shiro’s skull open. And his eyes were so bright and gold that they’d possessed Shiro’s soul the instant they met.

“You shouldn’t have,” Keith rumbled, voice dark and dangerous as he loomed over Shiro. 

“There was no way you could have stopped me, Keith,” Shiro reminded him, standing on his tiptoes to rest the metal hand Allura had gifted him for his sacrifice on Keith’s thick arm. “I’m in love. That overcomes logic every time.” 

“You’re in love with a monster,” Keith snapped. “I’m at the very bottom of Galra society.”

“Well, lucky for me I’m not part of Galra society.”

“Well, I am!” Keith growled deeply, staring at his hands. “I have no rights. I’m not even allowed to marry the person I love.”

“Then come to the Castle of Lions with me,” Shiro said for the umpteenth time, wishing he was tall enough to thread his hands through Keith’s hair. “I’m a Knight. I’ll protect you.”

Keith gave him a look. “I doubt Queen Allura will be glad to have a Galra living in her kingdom.”

“The Queen will take some convincing, that’s true,” Shiro admitted. “But you also saved my life, and she believes in honoring debts.”

“I…” It was strange, seeing someone so powerful, so terrifying look so vulnerable. “I don’t know what I’d do there.”

“Whatever you wanted, Keith. We’re free in my country. Also,” and now he was playing dirty, but oh well, this was for love, “there are a few people who could teach more about those machines you love so much.”

“I don’t love them,” Keith grumbled. “I’m just interested, that’s all.”

Shiro nodded. “And it’s an interest that I know the Galra will just try to stomp out of you.” Along with anything else good about Keith. That was how they treated their ‘monsters’: abuse and hurt them until they followed orders. Shiro refused to let that happen to Keith. “Please, Keith. You don’t have to have anything else to do with me, but please leave this place.”

Keith was silent, but after what felt like forever, he offered Shiro his huge, clawed hand.

And that was how Shiro tamed the monster of the Galra forest.

\--

Final Notes: I do have a very indulgent epilogue plotted out, but I'm trying to finish up every fic exchange/challenge before school starts again (;;), so that might have to wait for a bit.


End file.
